To the Moon and Back
by dihop
Summary: what would have happened if Lunar Eclipse hadn't taken place
1. To the Moon and Back

This is for entertainment purposes only.No infringement intended.The plot is mine, but the characters and other properties belong to ABC Circle Films and Picture Maker Productions.

The premise of this story is that the episode Lunar Eclipse terminatedbefore the cancellation of the show and the lunacy that ensued.This provides an alternate ending, to the entire series, however long it has taken in coming!!! 

TO THE MOON AND BACK-- PART I

ByDiane Hopkins

Maddie Hayes was heading home after a long day.As she entered the elevator, she let a small, satisfied sigh escape her, and a smile rose to her lips.It felt good to be heading 

home -- to someone who needed and loved her.Somehow it made it all worth it –the hours, the travel, the headaches.The doors opened and she took off towards the car.

He could hear the click of her heels as she walked purposefully through the underground garage.He couldn't resist a peek around the pillar-- a peek that sent him catapulting back into another decade, another lifetime…….another parking garage.

"Damn,"he thought, "She's still gorgeous." "And she can still make me feel like a 12 year old checking out the Playboys at the 7-11."

He felt paralyzed…what to do, what to say.It had seemed so easy when he planned it out back in L.A……..fly to San Francisco, see her, have a civilized meeting, and see what developed.But the very sight of her sent all reason out the window, and triggered every insecurity he had ever felt around her.

She was fast approaching.He needed to make a decision.

As she passed, a disembodied arm snaked out from around the pillar, and grabbed her by the sleeve.The gesture took seconds, but Maddie was faster.In her other arm was the large grey clutch purse, which became a formidable weapon as she lashed out at the unforeseen enemy.

"HO,ho,ho,ho,ho…………what kind of a welcome is that?" he asked , fending off the enthusiastic attack.

It was a moment frozen in time……that voice that she only heard in her head.It was impossible!!!

He stepped from behind the pillar,a little less hair, a little more around the middle,almost a stranger…until that familiar smirk crossed his face.

"DAVID ???" , she shrieked.

"In the flesh," he replied, and brought her hand to his face and rubbed it gently across his cheek.

She shivered, as if someone had walked across her grave…."What are you doing, trying to scare me to death!!I haven't heard a thing from you in over ten years, and then, POOF,up you pop like a demented pervert hanging in a parking garage!!"

"POOF??", he laughed, "great to see you, too…. doing well…. thanks for asking."

"Oh David",she sighed."My God, where did you come from, what are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Well, I was raised in the woods by wolves……….but hold on for a second, first things first."He proceeded to circle around her, looking her over, and ending his perusal with a long, slow whistle.

David: How many years did you say –can't be!!You sure look none the worse for wear.

Maddie:David, this is crazy!WHAT are you doing here?

David: Hey, hey, hey…a little small talk, banter, chatter….aren't we going to do that?It's what we do!!

She stopped him with a freezing glance.

David (taking the hint):Weeelll…I've got a proposal for you….no, wait…a proposition.

Maddie:A proposition?Do tell!

David:Whew, I'm feeling a little woozy.Either it's the fumes or you're just too damned beautiful for me to see straight.Let's say we adjourn to someplace a little more comfortable to discuss this….like your house.

Maddie:My house??

David:Yeah, your house.Four walls and a door…you know!!!

Maddie:I know about houses, it's my house that's the problem.

David:What's the problem?

Maddie:Not my house, please.Let's do this somewhere else.And give me a little time to get used to this, to make some arrangements.

David looked at her soberly, and shook his head."After ten years, same words, same tune.I should have known."He turned as if to walk away.

Maddie grabbed his arm –"David, please.I want to see you, talk to you but it's complicated.Let me make some arrangements.I'll meet you at 9 o'clock at Vanessi's on California Street.Please."

He turned slowly, looked her up and down and said, "Do bears bear?Do bees be?"

She grinned in spite of herself."Ten years huh?"She walked away quickly, without a backwards glance.

David stood and watched as she got into a blue BMW wagon, and with a smile and a wave, drove off.

She held that pose until she was out of his sight, and then her face crumpled.God, she'd had herself convinced that all was well and that she was doing just fine.She couldn't 

go back to that time after she'd first moved here, spending all that time beating herself up for her past mistakes.She had plenty in her life now, plenty to be grateful for –a great house in a great city, a terrific fulfilling job…and Zack.David had set her so on edge, she'd forgotten the real reason she'd been rushing home.

She argued with herself all the way home……something about riding in a car just naturally led her to talking out loud. "It's ridiculous….I don't want him, I don't need him, I can't do this………….there's no room for him in my life."

But there was no denying,-- she'd nearly exploded when he touched her….it would take very little to ignite that flame if she wasn't careful.

And careful she would be.Her life, as she knew it,depended upon it.She refocused her attention on her driving, and on coming up with a reason to skip tonight's meeting.

Meanwhile back in the garage, David thoughtfully watched her car pull away.A sport wagon – for the original high maintenance woman.It didn't figure…..the blonde driving a babymobile……..unless!!!

David stopped dead in his tracks.In all the countless hours he had focused his thoughts on Maddie, never had he imagined her with anyone else.Oh, he had imagined her buried in sand up to her neck, shot out of a cannon, any number of tortures concocted on his whims.But with someone else….how could that be possible?It was as if he had just frozen her in time –as if the last eleven years had never existed, as if things were just the same as the day they closedthe books on Blue Moon.

Who could say what the final causewas back then…but when Maddie had suggested selling the agency to Agnes and Bert, and splitting the money, he had jumped at it.Anything was better than the daily dose of "Not a chance, pal" that he had been getting at Blue Moon every day.Better to part pals than to let it go much longer and become enemies.

They'd stayed in touch for about a year , if you could call it that -- a couple of boozy late night phone calls, some Christmas cards, and a postcard from China -- then like a flash, she was gone….again!! That time he didn't even look…he'd had enough.

But he'd never been able to find a woman like her, though Lord knows he'd tried.And in the recent past, she'd crept in and taken over his head again. All it took was a dose of your own mortality to make you see what really mattered in life.And he knew he'd never have peace until he saw her again.

Finding her wasn't a huge issue.All he wanted was addresses and he had them for both her home and her office…after all he was a detective.So why had he felt the need to stage that scene in the garage??Cute and nostalgic was not going to cut it here.The thing to do was to drive to her home and get it all out in the open.

UNLESS, there were a husband, a dog and 2.5 kids to fill that wagon!Better to take it slow and easy.He had no clue what he was going to tell her…what reason he would give her for being here.As usual, his good intentions were surrounded by a plan with holes as big as the ones in Swiss cheese.Oh well, he always hatched his best plans in the shower anyway.

He headed towards the rental car, belting out his best rendition of "My Girl"

"I got sunshine, on a cloudy day…When it's cold outside,I got the month of May 

I guess you'd say what could make me feel this way?My girl, my girl, my girl

talkin bout my girl…my girl!!

The blast of a car horn brought Maddie out of her trance.God, how long had she sat here with the light turning red to green to red?David was back in her head again, and after that it was just a short trip to under her skin.Eleven years ago….almost to the day…the last time they had met face to face.When had it all gone wrong………..who was she kidding, when had it ever gone right?They were poster children for bad relationships.

After the fiasco with Annie, it seemed like their situation was as bad as it could get.They had said some terrible things to each other, things they couldn't or wouldn't take back.They didn't talk or communicate………..hell, they'd had difficulty staying in the same room.

Avoidance had been standard operating procedure around the agency, and it had become joyless and unpleasant for all involved…not only the two of them.Disagreements seemed to last forever, and the raging arguments held a far more threatening tone than ever before.

Finally, after a particularly ugly shouting match regarding a divorce case, Maddie had completely lost it.

Maddie:A divorce – that's what WE need!

David:A what??

Maddie:A divorce, an amputation, a dissolution!!!

David:What solution…there is no solution to this – you're impossible!!!

And let me clue you in on something, sister, you do not need a D – I – V – O – R – C – E

Unless you happen to be M – A – R – R – I – E – D !!!

Maddie:ThankGod, I wasn't that C – R – A – Z – Y!!

David:Enough with the alphabet soup!What are you saying here?

Maddie:I'm saying this is no longer where I want to be….where you want to be.David, this business grew and flourished because WE made it happen together – you and me.But now, there is no you and me--just you over there, and me over here and a great big Grand Canyon of hostility in between us.Maybe we've gone too far…maybe we haven't gone far enough, but I can't do this anymore.

David stared for a long moment…"Is that really the way you want it?", he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

With a gesture of surrender, she held out her hands in front of her, and in a barely audible voice responded, "Yes, I do."

David:Fine

Maddie:Fine

David:What's your plan?

Maddie:Plan?

David:Maddie Hayes, the grand Poobah of preparation, does not have a plan here?

Maddie (improvising as she goes along):Of course, I have a plan.

David:Which is?

Maddie (Eyes snapping):Which is…….we need to sell this agency.

David:Sell the agency?HA!!Where would we find somebody dumb enough to take this little moneymaker off our hands?

There was a knock at the door.It opened to reveal Agnes and Bert, back from their honeymoon.

David laughed, "Oh perfect!!".

David stared at her intently…."Just tell me one thing…is this what you really want?"

Maddie nodded solemnly, "It's what I really want, David."

Time stopped for a moment as a hundred unspoken words hung in the air.Then, just as quickly, the spell was broken as David started to laugh….

David: What an exit……Hey, Bertie, catch!!(he tossed a ring of keys)

Well kids, it's been a blast!!But all good things must come to an end….Au

Resevoir.

He sauntered out the door, leaving the three of them blinking in disbelief.

Just then, he stuck his head back in the door."Hey Blondie, just one thing.Be careful what you wish for!!!

She shook her head sadly, "David, you have no idea what I wish for."

"I guess that's the problem,"he said, and blowing her a kiss, he walked out of her life.

For the next three months, she moved as if in a dream.She finalized the sale of the agency to Agnes and Bert, tying up all the loose ends.And she sat at her desk, staring at the door –replaying in her head the hundreds of times David had burst through it –and recalling her responses….."Disappear, disintegrate, dissolve", she had once told him.

She repeated to herself –"Be careful what you wish for!".

On her last day, she discovered Agnes cleaning out his desk.She had filled a large cardboard box with items who were essentially David – binoculars, Playboy magazines, a rubber chicken, X ray specs…….and two books on childbirth.Maddie picked up the one entitled "How to Be the Perfect Dad", then dropped it as if it were on fire.

Somehow walking out the door that day was not so difficult!!

She found ways to fill her days…..knowing that she would need to find something worthwhile to do, but not ready to commit…to give up yet.

From Bert and Agnes, she heard that David had taken a position with Lou Lasalle, and had set a new company record…………..hired and fired in the first week.Well, at least LaSalle had declined to press charges after David had broken his nose!!

Maddie had mailed the check for his half of the proceeds of the business, and was gratified to find out that it had been cashed.At least his failure, his demise, his starvation would not be on her conscience.

She was wide awake at 3 AM the night the first phone call came.

Maddie:Hello

David:Are you happy now?

Maddie:David…………..

David:Are you happy now, I asked?

Maddie:I don't know.Happiness is relative, I guess.

David:And since we're not relatives, you're happy, is that it?

Maddie:That's not what I said!!…I guess……I don't know…..I don't know

David:Well there's a first!Do you even have a clue as to what would make you happy??

Maddie:David, have you been drinking??

David:Yep –drinking, eating, sleeping, all the normal functions.You?

Maddie:David, where are you?Where have you been for the last six months?I've been worried about you.

David:Yeah, my answering machine's just been clogged up with all those messages you've left me.

Maddie:yeah –well, I wasn't sure you'd want to hear from me.

David:Huh?You don't know what I want either?You're losing your edge, Maddie.

Maddie:David, what can I do for you?Can't we talk?

David:No talking is required,I just wanted to listen.I just needed to hear your voice.

Oh well, gotta go.

Maddie:Don't go.

David:Gotta go.It's been fun.Maybe we'll do this again sometime.

And that quickly he was gone.It was a scene that was repeated many times over the following six months…………the phone would ring in the wee hours of the morning.Sometimes he'd talk, sometimes he'd just listen.Always he'd be gone in a split second,leaving her feeling anxious and empty, spending many wakeless nights staring at the phone.

Till one night when the phone started to peal, and she shrieked in utter frustration.She grabbed a suitcase, tossed in clothes, grabbed her passport, and fled to the airport.She stood in front of the departure board.Domestic flights…………..Chicago.Been there, done that!!!No, this required a little more distance…a foreign country." Pick a country, any country ,"she muttered to herself."and the winner is…………………China".

END OFPART ONE


	2. To the Moon and Back

TO THE MOON AND BACK--PART TWO

Maddie pulled her car into its parking space, and started the steep climb up the hill.She loved this part of the day, and always took the time to enjoy her surroundings in the last moments before entering her home.She loved Russian Hill with its quaint old houses, and caring neighbors who had made them feel like they'd really found their place in the world.As she approached the house, she shook her head in wonder – this great little house would have fit into the living room of the L.A. mansion.Yet it was a rich house – full of joy and laughter – lived in and real!!David would never believe what a turn her life had taken!!

Oh God, David again!She wanted, needed a clear head to mull this situation over.If she closed her eyes, she could conjure up the picture of his handsome face, smirking at her as if he were standing beside her.

"No way, buster,"she muttered to herself, "This is MY turf –stay out!".With a determined expression, she shoved David out of her mind , and pulled open the front door.

"Hi, anybody home?" she called out.Receiving only silence in response, she walked to the kitchen.On the table, she found the note.

M ---

Did you remember about the meeting?We'll be there until 

7 o'clock.Julie and I will eat with you after.

Love, 

Zack

She smiled, and turned to the refrigerator.Her meeting with David had made her seriously late…they would be here shortly.She removed the casserole dish, and placed it in the oven.Macaroni and cheese --those two would eat macaroni and cheese for every meal if she didn't intervene.She set the temperature, and the timer, and returned to the refrigerator for a glass of wine.

She took it with her into the bedroom, where she quickly removed her suit, and changed into faded jeans and a San Francisco zoo sweatshirt.She padded downstairs in her bare feet, and went into the den.

Sidestepping the pile of books leaning precariously against the sofa, she settled into the armchair, and propped her feet up.She raised her glass and sat quietly while the liquid relaxation flowed through her body.

Peace was easy to come by here –quiet was much rarer.But today quiet was not her friend – it left too much room for the haunting thoughts that were threatening.

Well, she faced her threats head on now – older and wiser, well at least she thought so.

And David was a threat – how could she explain to him what all this meant to her?Could he, would he understand the road she had taken?Her life was miles away from what it had been before – not just physically, but in every possible way.She looked down at her outfit…..11 years ago, she hadn't even owned a pair of jeans.

She glanced over at the framed photograph on the end table – the large green house in Zhengzhou where Maddie Hayes had been reborn…………………

After the ringing phone had driven her from her home, she had taken an interminably long flight to Beijing.Maddie had spent the entire trip alternating between tears and mind numbing sleep.As the plane landed, she was convinced that she had made the worst mistake of her life – or at least one of the top ten.Alone, thousands of miles from anybody who cared, in a foreign country where she didn't speak the language…….this was evasion at its finest.For someone who prided herself on preparation and organization, this was a daunting proposition.Maybe she should just turn around and go home.

As she alit from the plane, and looked around her, she found her confidence returning."Hey you,"she lectured herself, "Get a backbone.Don't underestimate yourself.Move on and find out the reason you are here."

Her mood continued to improve as she hailed a taxi, and observed with fascination the swirling crowds of people.By the time she arrived at the Beijing Hilton, she was caught up in the frenzy that went on around her.

She checked in and was shown to abeautiful room on the third floor, overlooking a picturesque square.She laid down on the bed and was instantly asleep.Her old and new worlds blended into a curious mix in her dreams……………..David Addison – being swallowed whole by a Chinese dragon…..drinking sake out of a cup being held by a beautiful woman…….. wearing a rattan hat and pulling a rickshaw!!It was actually a relief to awaken in the morning.

She forced herself into treating this trip as if it were an adventure.She saw all of the tourist attractions in Beijing – the Forbidden City, the Summer Palace, the Great Wall.She left the hotel each day at dawn , and wandered the city, entranced by the ancient mysteries of China.

Her nights however were a different story.These were the times she felt achingly alone –oceans away from the familiar parts of her life, both past and present.She penned post cards to the Blue Moon staff, to her parents, and after much hesitation, to David.

"Addison," she wrote,"Idecided to visit the ancient treasures before I became one .I guess it's part of getting on with my life.I feel like I'm on the verge of something.Maybe I'm being a drama queen – but I think I'm here for a reason.Confuscius 

says, "I wish you peace.".

Fondly, Maddie

She had agonized over the words, and had hovered over the mailbox for a few tense moments before dropping the card in."Well, that's that,"she said, and walked slowly away.The tears sliding down here cheeks were involuntary, and signaled to her the end of a long sad tale.

After several weeks, she had felt the city begin to close in on her.She decided to rent a car, and branch out into the countryside.She headed south, and drove country roads through small towns and villages.The people were friendly and pleasant, although the English speaking were few and far between.

She entered a small town with a sign that said "Zhengzhou".It was a typical Chinese village, and Maddie was proceeding to drive onward, when she slammed into a large hole in the road, and heard the familiarthump, thump of a flat tire.

She pulled the car over in front of a large green home, and prayed the inhabitants spoke English.She had a feeling that she was in for some difficulty in resolving this situation.Changing tires was not her strong point – she recalled a rainy morning tire change on the L.A. freeway several years ago.No, that certainly had not been her finest moment.

As she knocked on the door, she noticed a small gold plate that read "Children's Welfare Institute".Her knock was answeredby a smiling Chinese woman whose face clouded with confusion as Maddie asked, "Do you speak English?"It was apparent that she didn't, but her face brightened.She held up a finger to Maddie as if to say "Wait a minute", and disappeared up a flight of stairs.

Maddie stood waiting for a moment, and then her detective skills took over.There were curious sounds coming from behind the door across the hall.It was slightly ajar, and losing the battle with her curiosity, she pushed it open.

She gasped as she took in the sight –babies – dozens of them, each in its own crib!!!

There must have been a hundred of them, and they all appeared to be under two years of age.She must have made a bizarre sight, standing there with her mouth open, taking in the sights and sounds.She felt a familiar ache in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that seemed to come back each time she thought of babies in general…or her lost baby in particular.God, they were beautiful……babies laughing, crying, sleeping, playing – a veritable little city of sweet little people.

A noise behind her caused her to turn, and she observed a tall woman with a no nonsense expression approaching.When she spoke, it was with a clipped British accent, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Maddie stared for a moment, then shook her head as if awakening from a trance.She smile, "I'm sorry.I'm Maddie Hayes.I was driving and got a flat tire.I was hoping I could find a telephone, or someone who could help me."

"Of course, Miss Hayes.I'm Betsy Davidson, and these" – she gestured around the room—are the girls."

Maddie:The girls??I'm not sure what I've stumbled into here.What is this place?

Who are all these babies?

Betsy :This is the Children's Welfare Institute – a place you Yanks would call an

Orphanage.

Maddie:All these babies are orphans?

Betsy:Well technically speaking, at least.By law, each family may have only one child.

These are the throwaways.

Maddie:Throwaways –what do you mean?

Betsy:They're girls…..quite a sin in China.Many families want a boy baby for their 

Only child.We find our girls on our doorsteps, alleys, left at the hospital – all

In need of care.

Maddie:How horrible!Look at those faces.Who could do such a thing?

Betsy:Well, it's far more humanitarian than in the old days.Then girl babies were

Taken up into the mountains to die.

She leanedover to pick up a whimpering infant, and was immediately rewarded with a large toothless smile."We're doing okay, aren't we angel?Don't be shy, Miss Hayes.There are plenty to go around."

Maddie stared at her in amazement."Call me Maddie, please.I don't know.I've never felt that I'd be too good with babies.I haven't had much experience."

"Lesson one",remarked Betsy, and plopped the little girl into Maddie's arms.She settled into the crook of her arm as if it were the most natural thing in the world.Her little almond shaped eyes danced as she reached for Maddie's necklace.

Maddie:(hesitantly)Hi!What's your name?

Betsy:Well my girls may be wonderful, but I'm afraid she's quite a ways from telling you her name.That's Amanda Lee and she's 6 months old.

Maddie:Well, hello Amanda Lee.I'm Maddie Hayes and I'm 48 years old.

Betsy:Look out, Maddie, here come the troops.

A half a dozen toddling babies headed down the room pursued by two Chinese women in nurse's uniforms.Betsy turned to one of the women, spoke in rapid Chinese, and turned back to Maddie.

Betsy:Maddie, I just asked May to have her husband change your tire.He is our

Caretaker, and handyman.

Maddie:Oh how wonderful.I would like to pay him.

Betsy:Please don't offer.He would be insulted.

Maddie:What can I do to repay you for your kindness?

Betsy:You'll repay your debt in no time if you help with playtime.

Maddie:If you think I can help, I'd be glad to try.

That was the beginning of Maddie's love affair with the orphanage.She returned day after day, the rental car piled high with diapers, toys, baby clothes.She became an eager volunteer…changing diapers, comforting crying infants and cheering on the toddlers who were beginning to take their first steps.She relocated to a hotel that was a manageable commuting distance……it seemed unimaginable that she miss a single day.She had always been single minded when she put her mind to something, but her preoccupation with the orphanage seemed to be bordering on obsession.It was something she worried about ,alone in her hotel room each evening.She loved her work with the children, but she truly couldn't see much progress. Someone needed to do something to find loving homes for these babies.Thus the plan was hatched……….Maddie would return to the United States, and set up an advocacy organization to help families arrange for the adoption of these children, and others like them throughout China.Betsy was surprised, then delighted when Maddie explained her plan.The organization would have no political connections, rather it would function on an advisory level to assist prospective adoptive families.It would be self supporting, but not profitable, with excess proceeds used to offset costs of maintaining the orphans.

On the day that Maddie left, she spent precious moments with each little girl, trying to imprint each tiny face on her brain.She hugged Betsy tightly, and promised that she would return soon.The two women had become true friends, and they shared the commitment to make happy lives for these babies a reality.

It took almost a year of research, licenses, and outrageous lawyer's fees but finallyeverything was in order.They had decided that the best location for the agency was San Francisco…..the support of a large Chinese population would give them good contacts to start out, and they assumed that they would increase their numbers by word of mouth. They chose the name , "Reaching for the Moon"to signify the hope that all their clients would achieve their hearts' desire.Once the business decisions were made, it amazed Maddie how quickly she upended her personal life………..the house was sold, goodbyes were said, and Maddie was ready to begin the third career of her life..

On her last day in L.A. she stopped by Blue Moon.There was a new receptionist at the front desk, and Maddie was impressed with the smooth running of the office.She greeted the office staff ,and talked a bit about her move.Agnes beckoned her from what had once been her office, and she was surprised to see two desks sitting side by side.

Maddie:Agnes, look what you've done here.This is really different.

Agnes:Yeah, Bert and I found that it was much easier working in here together.We've turned the other office into a library and research center.

Maddie:But isn't it confining……..being together all the time.

Agnes:It doesn't seem to be a problem for us.Every thing is going very well.

Maddie:I guess you just picked the right partner.

Agnes:I could say the same thing to you…………even though it didn't turn out the way 

I expected.

Maddie:(hesitantly)Have you heard anything from him??

Agnes:Not for about 6 months now….and don't think we haven't looked.I guess when

Mr. Addison decides to get lost, he stays lost.

Maddie:Oh well, I'm sure he's OK.I f you find him, you might tell him I was 

Concerned about him.

Agnes raised her eyebrow, then seemed to think better than to respond.They hugged, wished each other well, and Maddie Hayes walked out of Blue Moon Investigations for the last time.

Maddie awakened from her reverie with a start.She stretched in the chair and looked at her watch.7:30, they should be here any minute.And she still had no idea what she was going to do about the arranged meeting with David.

She took the last sip of wine from her glass, and realized that a familiar tune was playing on the radio.The words bored into her heart:

No tears, and no fears

Remember there's always tomorrow

So what if we have to part

Well, we'll be together again

Your kiss and your smile

Are memories I'll treasure forever

So try thinking with your heart

And you'll see we'll be together again.

Voices from beyond…………since China she had become a believer in things that were destined to happen.The words to the song helped to convince her.She and David had unfinished business.She owed him the meeting………….she owed herself the meeting.

Just then the peace of the early evening was shattered by the slamming of the front door, and the earth shattering voice that shrieked,"MOM, are you home?"

END OF PART TWO


	3. To the Moon and Back

TO THE MOON AND BACK

PART 3

"You're sweet as a honey bee

But like a honey bee stings

You've gone and left my heart in pain

All you left is our favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

It used to bring sweet memories

Of a tender love that used to be.

Now it's the same old song

But with a different meaning 

Since you've been gone

It's the same old song

But with a different meaning

Since you've been gone."

David Addison emerged singing from the steam filled bathroom, a towel casually draped around his midsection.He glanced casually in the mirror and addressed his image –"Addison – attention!Shoulders back!Chest out!Stomach in –I said in, soldier!"He had to admit – it took a little more towel to cover the essentials these days.And his hair – the only thing that could help there was a hat.

He had to laugh at himself– posing in front of the mirror like a model.No time for vanity – he needed to keep his mind on the model at hand – Maddie!He had less than 2 hours to decide how he was going to handle this meeting.How like him to depend on the plan of the minute.He'd always been fast on his feet, but this time it wasn't going to be so easy.Perhaps because he wasn't exactly sure why he was here himself.

After 11 years, wasn't this a ridiculous situation??Holding his head, he rewound the tape inside to 1989………………………….

He had been so hopeful…in spite of all their difficulties, he had been sure that he and Maddie were going to make it down the same path.Sure, the order was wrong, but baby equals marriage was OK with him.

Then all of a sudden, the baby was gone.So – fate had kicked the crap out of him before – he could handle it…or could he???

From out of nowhere, there had reappeared the David Addison of yesteryear – immature, undependable, unsupportive, unable to deal with his emotions – or Maddie's.You could use all your fingers and toes to total up the flaws.

And the big number one, count it on the middle finger mistake was Annie!!

But even after that was over, cancelled due to lack of interest, even then he couldn't wise up – they couldn't wise up.

He had behaved like a spoiled five year old, stalking out and letting Maddie sell the agency.And no strings – no contact involved, just a substantial check that made the hard times a little easier to stomach.

He couldn't seem to work – couldn't follow anybody's rules.He went through a series of jobs at several other detective agencies with disastrous results.So mostly, he had stayed at home.Sleeping all day…watching TV and drinking all night.He had become a melancholy drunk – no longer the Limbo King– life of the party.He had started making late night phone calls to Maddie – just to hear her voice, just for the company until, suddenly – she was gone again!

He decided he was done with women, too damned much trouble.He would be the newly appointed head of the He-Man Woman Hater's club.He was also done with working – at least while he had money to burn!!He decided to explore relocation to Mexico – he had always had fun times there!

Then came the post card from China – this time, Maddie had not been satisfied to move mere hundreds of miles away – she had gone across oceans, deserts, and large mountain ranges to separate herself from him.And the message…………..she had to "get on with her life",and the final blow, "FONDLY, Maddie"Fondly was for old maid aunts and kissing cousins – not for them.It was really over with a capital O.

In spite of the fact that almost a year had passed, in his heart of hearts he had never truly given up on them being together.But this was the final curtain – no encores!!

He was at his lowest point with nothing to grab on to the day the knock had come on his door.As he struggled off the couch, he tripped on the steps, flew into the door, and landed in a heap on the floor.He hollered, "Come in", and gazed up expectantly.

The tall slender man who entered the door looked vaguely familiar.David rubbed his eyes, and said, "I know you". 

At the same time the gentleman spoke, "Mr. Addison, what are you doing down there?Are you okay?" 

David:I'm practicing my imitations.I've gotten this snake in the grass thing downpretty good,don't you think?

Gentleman:Mr. Addison, I'm not sure you remember me.I'm Tim Donnegan, detective Donnegan of LAPD.

David:Of course I remember you.You and your guys singlehandedly destroyed an LA mansion.Listen, should I move all the knickknacks out of reach before we continue?

Donnegan:Mr. Addison, are you aware that you've been reported as a missing person?Your friends, Agnes and Bert Viola have been trying to reach you for weeks now.They're very worried.

David:Hey, well I just thought my answering machine had gotten a strobe light –you know –FLASH….FLASH….FLASH.

Donnegan:Mr. Addison, is there something I can do for you?Someone I can call?

David:Hey man, you're looking at me in my BVDs.Call me Dave!

No, you can't call anybody…do anything.I just need to be left alone.

Donnegan:Nope, that is exactly what you DO NOT need.I am a cop – I order you to get up from there, get a shower, and you and I will go get something to eat.When did you last have something to eat?

David:Depends.Are we counting pretzel goldfish and beer nuts?

Donnegan:Shower, shave, change, and we'll continue this discussion on the basic food groups.

David:Sure, I could use a meal.You're paying, right?

An hour later, they were seated in a diner, David ravenously scarfing down bacon and eggs as Donnegan watched him carefully.

David:Wow this must be some sight.Man eats – news at 11!!

Donnegan:Well, it's a sight better than watching you stew in your own juices back at your apartment.

David:Yeah, but what's the big deal here.Why are you so interested?

Donnegan:I know about you.

David:You KNOW about me?

Donnegan:I got a good feeling about you when I was guarding Miss Hayes – Maddie.Then I got to know you even better through her.

David:(Belligerently)What do you mean by that?

Donnegan:After my professional obligation with Maddie was over, we saw each other personally for a while.

David:(amazed)You did?

Donnegan:Don't get your back up!!It wasn't for long and it never became a romantic involvement.In fact, we spent a lot of time talking about you.

David:Me??

Donnegan:Yeah, it was around the time that you sold the agency.Maddie was concerned about what you were going to do – a concern, I might add, that seems well founded, considering what you look like right now.She has a great deal of respect for you…as a detective and a person.

David:Yeah, well neither of you need to worry about me.

Donnegan:I'm not worried – in fact, I want you to do me a favor.

David:And that would be??

Donnegan:I've just been promoted to Lieutenant of the Detective Headquarters Division.

David:Congratulations!I'll drink to that!!

Donnegan:I think right now, you'd drink to just about anything.

David:There's another idea!

Donnegan:Dave, I'd like to have you work for me.

David:As what?

Donnegan:As a police detective, eventually.

David:Eventually – not my favorite word.

Donnegan:I'll be straight with you.The only way you could become a detective is to go through the Academy, and serve as a police officer for 11 months.

David:Whoa…wait just a minute.A flatfoot – me – what a laugh!!I don't even like doughnuts!Not only that, I'd be Grampa flatfoot – aren't I a little old for the little blue uniform?

Donnegan:How old are you, Grampa?

David:Thirty three.

Donnegan:That's just perfect.That gives you six months to get your act together, and get yourself in shape, and you'll still meet the age requirement.

David:Donnegan, I think you've lost all your marbles.

Donnegan:Tell me what you really think.

David:I've had six different jobs since I left Blue Moon.Each one lasted less than a week.What makes you think this is right for me??

Donnegan:Cause it makes sense, Dave.You need to get your act together.I'm offering you the opportunity.You invest a year and a half for the Academy and on the street.Then, I take you into Detective headquarters as a detective trainee, and eventually a full fledged detective.

David:There goes that eventually again.

Donnegan:Addison, I like your energy, your instincts.You're a good private investigator.You can take those skills and help me pull together a great department, help me train some younger guys with instincts like yours.

David:And you're willing to take a chance on me, knowing what you know, seeing what you see?

Donnegan:Especially…………you're a guy looking for the right door to go through.Why don't you let me hold it open for you?

David:I can't even think right now…….My head hurts like a mother, and I'm still not sure you're on the level.

Donnegan grinned, "Well, I can see that I'm partially responsible for that headache.But only partially responsible."He tossed a business card on to the table. "There's my number.Take all the time you need, then call me when you're ready.I know you're gonna see it my way."

David groaned, "Yeah, right".

Donnegan took the check, and started away from the table.He looked back, and remarked,"Hey Dave, don't take this the wrong way.But this is the type of a decision you should make completely straight."

David grinned, "Do I look crooked?"He raised his hand in a sharp salute."Don't worry Lieutenant, I will consider the consequences of my decision very seriously."

Donnegan responded to the salute by returning it…"I'll tell you, Dave, you'll like how that feels.Talk to you soon".

That had been 10 years ago, and he had been a police detective for 8 years now.Once he had made the decision, he had vowed to put all of his efforts into making this work.Sure he had been the oldest guy in the Academy, and had taken his share of crap from the younger guys.But his experience in detective work had made him teacher's pet, and soon the younger guys had begun to look to him for leadership and advice. But to his surprise, they had taught him much also.He learned that discipline and rules did not have to remove his spirit……that he could still be Dave and be a responsible person.

Donnegan had kept his word, and had brought him into Detective Headquarters as soon as he had completed his initial requirements.He was soon involved in cases as exciting as those he was used to when he was at Blue Moon.But no silly chases, no endless banter, no Maddie.In fact, no Maddie…………or any reasonable facsimile anywhere in his life.No, he hadn't been a monk, but no woman had gotten the opportunity to tie his guts in knots again.So he coped seriously with his professional life, and played in his personal life………..almost the exact opposite of the way his life had been with Maddie.

And that was the way he wanted it.

Until the day two months ago when his life had come crashing down around him.It was a routine call.A body had been found in an alley in North Hollywood.David had been next up on the wheel.He had taken the pertinent information, and together with Bill Maguire, a veteran detective, had driven in his unmarked car to the address.The site was being overseen by two uniforms, obviously not very interested in the whole scene.David approached them, and was given cursory information……the coroner's office had not yet arrived and the body was lying in the middle of the alley.While Maguire continued to question the officers, David proceeded down the alley towards the body.All at once, he had a sensation that he was in trouble and turning towards a dumpster against the wall, he caught sight of the glint of silver from the barrel of a gun.He felt the bullet slam into his right chest, and his life went into slow motion.The last thing he remembered was hitting the sidewalk, and the feeling of something warm and wet oozing down his side

The first sensation had been like fighting to the top of a deep pool of water.And the first person he saw, sitting next to the bed, was his brother Richie with his head in his hands.David groaned, and Richie snapped to attention, staring carefully into his brother's eyes.

"Yo, bro,"David whispered, "I must be dyin'.Isn't tonight your regular poker game??".

Richie's face visibly relaxed, " Not quite.You've been laying here for three days.Now aren't you sorry that you didn't wear that bullet proof vest I got you for your birthday?"

David tried to laugh, but was caught short by the sharp pain in his chest.Richie vaulted for the door, shouting loudly, "Doctor, nurse, orderly, somebody get in here!"

A kind looking grey haired man in a white coat entered the room, and walked swiftly to David's side.He looked directly into David's eyes and spoke slowly."Mr. Addison, please don't speak", he said.I'm Doctor Frasier.You are aware of where you are?"

David nodded his head."You were hit once in the chest with a small caliber bullet.Luckily, your instincts must have warned you to turn in the last seconds.The bullet missed your heart by just inches.You're a very lucky man, Mr. Addison".

David nodded again."I'd like you to try and rest.The best thing for you to do is to take it easy for a while.Your brother here will explain more to you the next time you wake up.For right now, just know that you're going to be just fine if you do as I ask."

David closed his eyes wearily, and immediately fell into another sound sleep.

The recuperation period lasted forever.After a week, David had had enough of hospital beds and lousy food to last a lifetime.Dr. Frasier assured him that at the end of the second week, if he continued with his therapy, he should be ready to go home.

He had been sitting up in the bed watching the Stooges when Richie came to pick him up.

David:Hey man, did you bring me a hoagie??

Richie:Oh God, he's delirious again.You're not in Philly, bro.

David:I bet I'm not in Kansas anymore either.And what do you mean by delirious AGAIN?

Richie's face grew serious.He seemed to weigh his words carefully as he studied David's face.

David:(anxiously)Hey man, what's wrong?Are you keeping something from me?

Richie:You got that right.And I'm still not sure if I'd be doing the right thing if I told you.

David:Hey, you can't pull that on me.I can still take you with one hand tied behind my back.Now give!!!

Richie:Dave, I sat next to you for 3 solid days, not sure whether you were gonna pull through or not

David:And I appreciate that, man.

Richie:Don't interrupt me till I'm finished.I watched you and listened to you……….I bet you didn't know you talked in your sleep……..a lot!And the person you talked to was Maddie.

David:Not a chance!I haven't seen the lady, thought about her for about 10 years.

Richie:Keep talkin' Dave.Maybe you'll even convince yourself that you haven't thought about her every single day in those last ten years.

David:Butt out.

Richie:If I had wanted to butt in, I would have gotten in touch with her, and she'd be sitting here right now.

David:Boy, I never realized you were such a dreamer.You know the story…….ten years ago………….in the middle of the night………going, going, gone.

Richie:And what did you do about it?You tried to lay down and die.But I gotta give you credit, you pulled it all together.You made yourself a new life…….and you've never gotten close to any woman since.You think there's a reason for that??

David: (gritting his teeth)I said, butt out!!

Richie:I'm probably not saying this right.But I sat there praying you wouldn't die, and thinking about missed opportunities. Like you and Maddie.Maybe you're telling me the truth.Maybethere is nothing there.But you've got unresolved issues with her.And even after ten years, you can't get past them.I think you need to see her.

David:I'm gonna call a psychiatrist to check your head.Even if I knew where she was, I couldn't go barging into her life after 10 years.

Richie:Dave, I'm gonna tell you, we share a lot more than our brotherly good looks.I've got a feeling, an instinct that this could be right for you.Isn't it worth at least thinking about?I'm telling you deep inside me, I'm sure you're still in love with the blonde.

David:Deep inside of you…….that's your guts.And you've got a lot of them… pressuring me like this.I repeat for the third time, butt out.Now go see if you can track down that doctor so I can get the hell out of here.

Paperwork completed, they left the hospital, and rode in silence to David's apartment.Ignoring Richie's help, David marched into the lobby of the apartment building."I can take it from here", he snarled at his brother.Richie grinned, "Hey Dave……….be as mad at me as you'd like.But, I love you man.You know I only want the best for you."

David stopped, and whirled to face Richie."You're a jerk,"he answered."But I love you too.I promise I'll think about it..How's that?"

"Hah…..I knew it!"Richie shouted."Am I the man, or am I the man?"

"Get lost,"said David with a smile."Eat dirt and die."He waited by the doorway and waved as his brother rode off.

Inthe six weeks between then and now, he had thought about little else.He had simmered and stewed, had a hundred different arguments with himself over the reasons why seeing Maddie again was not a good idea.But for every negative he came up with a positive, and started to realize that he desperately wanted to see her again. She had taken possession of his heart from almost the moment he had met her.No matter how long he had fought it, both when they were together, and since they had been apart, she was the reason for almost everything he had done.He had pulled his life together, and she was the last piece of the puzzle.Richie was right – David owed it to himself – and Maddie –to resolve their issues.Whether they ended up together or apart……..it was time!!!

He didn't wish to know too much…just the facts.He got her personal and business addresses, and when Doctor Frasier gave him the green light, he packedhis bags and headed off to the city by the bay.

David shook his head as if to clear it, and glanced at his wristwatch………..8:30…..time to go.He'd play it by ear.They'd have dinner, talk about old times, talk about what happened to them in between, and try to pretend that this wasn't one of the most important meetings of their lives.

He took a glance in the mirror, raised an imaginary drink, and toasted his image…."Here's to getting things done."

With a final glance in the mirror, he sauntered out the door, ready to begin the rest of his life.


	4. To the Moon and Back

TO THE MOON AND BACK

Part 4

"Mom, where are you?"the call echoed through the house.Maddie smiled at the sheer urgency of the call."In the den, Zack," she answered.

A whirlwind of blue and gold burst through the door, and threw himself upon her.

"Mom, mom, wait'll you hear, we're going camping, in a real tent, can I go, can I?"

Maddie grinned at her son, resplendent in his cub scout uniform.He was a picture – his black hair shining, his large almond shaped eyes darting in all directions.

"Slow down, kiddo,"said Maddie, "One thing at a time.Where's Julie?"

"Ah, she's too darned slow.I left her behind on the steps."

"Zachary David Hayes, I have told you time and time again to stay with Julie!"

"Uh oh – 3 names.I must be in big trouble, huh Mom?"

"Are you sure you're only six?" she responded

"Six and a half," he responded proudly.

"Well, Mr. Six and a Half, give me a kiss, and go get Julie – it's time for dinner."

He complied with her request and scampered out the door.

She looked after him, shaking her head, and for the millionth time, thanked God that she had been in Zhebgzhou the day Zack had entered her life………………..

After she established "Reaching for the Moon", she found herself returning to China about four times a year, ostensibly to keep up good relations with the government.But if truth be told, it was mostly to visit Betsy and the children.It was on one such visit that she happened upon the staff gathered around a small wicker basket.They chattered animatedly in Chinese.

"What's up, Betsy?" she inquired.She was still making progress in her quest to learn Chinese, but they were much too fast for her.

Betsy:Look Maddie, a rarity, a real pearl.

Maddie:What, a baby?A baby in a basket, not so rare around here.

Betsy:Oh, but look!A boy baby!

Maddie glanced inside the basket, and was instantly in love.The solemn little face immediately flashed a crooked grin, and his hands reached for Maddie's necklace.

Betsy:Maddie,he's flirting with you.

Maddie: (Grinning)MEN!!!

Maddie gathered him into her arms.So soft, so sweet.She had held hundreds of babies in the last few years –why did this feel so different?

Betsy:He's not a newborn.I wonder what his story is.Somebody took pretty good care of this little guy.

Maddie:Well, let's get him to the doctor for a checkup.And stick a blue bow on him so we don't get him confused.

Maddie's scheduled one week visit extended to two and then to three.She found herself unexpectedly drawn to this little boy with the big brown eyes.She was changing his diaper and singing to him when Betsy walked into the room.

Betsy:Maddie, can we talk?

Maddie:Sure, let me finish with this guy.

Betsy:About this guy……

Maddie:(Talking to the baby)He sure is handsome, aren't you kiddo?

Betsy:I'm going to go out on a limb here and make a suggestion.

Maddie:OK, shoot.

Betsy:He's YOUR baby – you need to adopt him.

Maddie:Oh Betsy, if only I could.

Betsy:And why can't you – give me 3 good reasons?

Maddie:I can probably give you 300 – me, by myself, no husband, no significant other……hell, no insignificant other.

Betsy:And I can give you one good reason why you should adopt him….you love him more than anything.

Maddie's eyes welled up with tears.

Maddie:No, not more than anything.As much as anything…as much as I think I loved my own baby – our baby.

Betsy stood speechless.

Maddie:I know I've never discussed it with you.About three years ago, I was expecting a baby.There were some difficulties, and I lost the baby in the eighth month.

Betsy:Oh Maddie, how awful!

Maddie:Yeah, Betsy, it was awful.The most awful thing that has ever happened to me.

Betsy:And can I ask, what about the Dad??

Maddie:It absolutely devastated him – us.It was the beginning of the end.We loved each other, but it wasn't enough.We parted company a little while afterwards, and I haven't seen him since.

Betsy:I'm sorry.

Maddie:(smiling sadly)It was a long time ago.

Betsy:And this is now.And this little guy is here.Maddie, it's fate-- you were here the day he arrived –almost as if he were a special delivery just for you.

Maddie:(almost whispering to herself)Kismet.I just don't know.

Betsy:I just don't think you can afford not to – he's your second chance.

Maddie:I really need to think about this.

  
Maddie thought and thought for days.She plotted, planned and schemed.Somewhere through the fourth week, she realized that she had stopped worrying about why she couldn't take the baby, and started planning how she could.

Betsy noticed the subtle change and made a suggestion.

Betsy:Maddie, this little guy needs a name.

Maddie:So you've figured out I'm going to do it, huh?I went to the consulate and filled out the paperwork today.Because of my experience with this and my involvement with the government, I should be able to take him home in about four months.

Betsy (embracing Maddie and the baby)So what's his name?

Maddie:I've always felt a great deal of affinity to the name Zack – almost as if I knew somebody by that name in a former life.

Betsy:Zack it is.Zachary, right?

Maddie:Yeah, I think.Does he look like a Zack??

Betsy:It's perfect.What about amiddle name?Your father, a brother, a close friend?

Maddie didn't hesitate.

Maddie:David – Zachary David Hayes – my second chance.

She held the baby close to her.

Maddie:I will need to be getting home to complete all the work, paper and otherwise, so I can take him back with me as soon as possible.Betsy, will you take care of my baby for me?

Betsy:With pleasure.

Maddie left three days later after taking dozens of snapshots and trying to memorize Zack's tiny body inch by inch.She had accomplished much within those three days, and her elated mom and dad would be waiting at the San Francisco airport for her,to help with all the necessary arrangements.

Betsy had driven Maddie to the Beijing airport, and they had brought Zack along.A slow steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks as she chatted to Zack.

Maddie:Before you know it, I'll be back.You'll be a big old guy and we'll go in an airplane to San Francisco.You'll meet Grandmom and Grandpop Hayes.

Betsy:Maddie, if you don't quit the last minute instructions, you'll miss your plane.I'll guard him with my life, I promise you.

Maddie gave Betsy a last big, hug.

Maddie: I trust you with my heart!!

Betsy: We'll be waiting here for you in four months.We promise.

Maddie showered kisses on the little round cheeks, and quickly walked onto the plane right before the doors closed.

Her joy had been complete when almost four months to the day, she and Zack had gone home to San Francisco together.Sure it had been tough, but Maddie's eager parents had helped fill in the gaps until Maddie had established her routine.

Zack grew up in the offices of "Reaching for the Moon" and became their best advertisement.No one could resist him – least of all Maddie.She had become a wonderful mother – perhaps a little overindulgent – but giving and caring, with a depth of emotion for this child that she would have never dreamed possible.

Just two years ago, she had found Julie, a college student majoring in education, who helped with Zack, while helping to finance her education.She and Zack were kindred spirits, and Maddie trusted her implicitly.

And they all lived happily ever after…………….

Maddie awakened from her reverie.No luxury of lying around here now. She walked

into the kitchen where Julie was removing the casserole from the stove.

"Yum;" said Zack, "Mac and cheese."

"Big surprise," laughed Julie.

"Here's the big surprise," said Maddie, as she approached the refrigerator."I'll go along with your choice of main dish, if you'll humor me."She pulled out a large green salad.

"I don't eat green stuff," protested Zack.

"Your choice,"said Maddie."No salad, no more mac and cheese."

"OK just a little'" he pleaded, looking up at her with the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, con artist," she replied, " Let's get a move on."

Julie approached with three plates."Oh Julie, none for me," she said.

Zack glanced at her suspiciously.

Zack:You're not hungry?What about YOUR salad?

Maddie:No, Zack, I need to go out for a little while this evening.

Zack:Where, with who?

Maddie:I'm meeting an old friend for dinner, honey.Somebody I haven't seen for a long time.

Zack:What's your friend's name , Mom?

Maddie: Mr. Addison.

Zack:I know – he's me!I mean, I'm him – the same name, I mean!!

Maddie:That's right, your middle name is Mr. Addison's first name.

Zack:(interrupting) David!

Maddie:Um hmm

Zack:He's the funny guy you used to work with – right?

Maddie:Yes.

Zack:I know – do bears bear?Do bees be?

Maddie took a double take at his "right on" imitation.

Maddie:Zack, you'll probably grow up to be an actor and give your poor mother untold heartache.

Zack:No Mom, I want to be a juggler.I want to juggle fire, like that guy at the circus.

Maddie:That's much better.

Zack:Can I come with you and see Mr. Addison…Mr. David???

Maddie:Not tonight, kiddo.Remember, I got you a movie to watch.And if you're very good for Julie, maybe we'll go to the zoo tomorrow.

Zack:Then promise me.

Maddie:Promise you what, honey?

Zack:Promise me Mr. Addison can go to the zoo with us.

Maddie:I don't know what Mr. Addison's plans are, Zack.

She looked at his determined face.This battle would rage all night if she didn't put a stop to it.

Maddie:I promise I'll ask him, how's that?

Zack:(hugging her around the neck)You know you're the best Mom.I love you to the moon and back.

Maddie:(hugging back)Yeah, yeah, yeah.See you in the morning.I love you too.

With Zack and Julie settled comfortably in the den, Maddie glanced at her watch, and picked up the pace.

Undress, shower, dry, blow dry – don't think!!But sitting at her make up mirror – how could she help but think.

She peered closely into the mirror, winced, and then smiled at her reflection – recalling a conversation from long ago…………..

"I don't give a flying fig about the lines, on my face, the crow's feet around my eyes, or the altitude of my caboose,"to which David had quickly replied, "Hey, that's ok…that's what you've got me for!"

She looked again – and was happy with what she saw.Crow's feet, yes, but it was a happy face now.The lines upon it had been gotten honestly…..from laughing, smiling….fun things.

David had always appreciated the fun things – and she hadn't.It was easy to sit here now and see the mistakes she had made – they had made.Sure there were regrets, but Maddie knew that they never would have made it back then.In spite of the depth of their feelings, they had been two people in their 30's, caught in the throes of delayed adolescence.

"Well,"Maddie thought, " Time heals all wounds, isn't that what they say?We'll just see about that."

She still had not decided how to handle this meeting.She was curious to know why David had shown up here after all this time.And whatever was his proposition??"

She looked in the mirror for a final time, and liked what she saw.The tailored slacks and sweater set were a perfect outfit for a casual San Francisco dinner with a friend.She took a last swipe at her hair, and descended the stairs.

"Zack, Julie, I'm ready to go,"called Maddie.

Zack catapulted out the door."Mom, what a cool movie.It's about a man and a boy and a chocolate factory."

She smiled, "I'd love to hear it sweetie, but I will be late if I don't get going."

"OK,"he responded, "but remember, you promised to tell Mr. Addison about me."

"Zack, I can guarantee you, you'll be quite the topic of conversation.See you in the morning, kiddo.Love you."Maddie gave him a big hug.

Zack smiled, " Bye, Mom.Love you too."

Maddie walked out the door and headed down the steps to her car.She turned the key in the ignition, and slipped a cassette into the player. 

It was her favorite song, found during the dark days after she sold Blue Moon.It had then become like an anthem while establishing "Reaching for the Moon"….its title had seemed perfect for the name of her new venture.The soothing, old fashioned tune had calmed many an anxious moment in her past.

She sang along softly:

A pale new moon, a sky of blue

And here I am, but where are you?

A dream of love would soon come true

If I could reach the moon and you.

The moon and you appear to be 

So near and yet so far from me

And here I am on a night in June

Reaching for the moon and you.

I wonder if we'll ever meet

My song of love is incomplete

I'm just the words, looking for the tune

Reaching for the moon and you.

Same words, same tune, different meaning.Almost a lifetime had passed, and she was ready for this.She had promised Zack he would be a topic of conversation………and then some, she was sure.Reaching for the moon had brought her Zack….perhaps more was in store.

Flirting with disaster…………..looking for her life………….or just dinner with an old friend.Who knew???But it was time she got to it.

She smiled and steered the car towards California Street.


	5. To the Moon and Back

TO THE MOON AND BACK

PART FIVE

David squinted at the piece of paper in his hand.It held the address he had copied from the telephone book – Vanessi's1177 California Street.Another indignity of advancing age…..his eyesight was not what it used to be.

He approached the restaurant, and peered through the window.He spotted Maddie instantly, her back to him, standing at the hostess desk.Coming or going she was still as stunner.

He neared the desk in time to hear her say, "I have a reservation for two for….

"Addison," he interjected.

"Hayes. " she replied, turning and smiling.

"Check Addison," he repeated.

The hostess appeared genuinely confused –"I have reservations for both,"she responded.

"That's all right, sweetheart," David replied, "Miss Hayes is just swept off her feet by the fact that I remembered to make a reservation."He gifted her with a glittering smile.

Maddie grinned, "I am truly impressed – I must admit.And still taking advantage of that boyish charm, I see."She turned to the hostess, "We got our signals crossed – we will only need one table."

The hostess seemed eager to get them seated at any table.David was happy to see that they had honored his request for a quiet and secluded one.

Maddie thought to herself –"Darn, I was hoping we'd get a table right out in the center – busy, bustling, plenty to do and see."

She sat carefully in the chair that David held for her, and finally had to look directly into David's eyes.

"So," she started, only to be interrupted by David's equally witty, "Well...".

They laughed.

"Beautiful blondes first," said David.

Maddie:I was just so amazed to see you this evening.

David:A pleasant surprise, I hope.

Maddie:Well, not an unpleasant one, most certainly.

David:Boy, I am just bowled over by your enthusiasm.

Maddie:David --you have to admit, this is awkward.

David:You're telling me.I spent an hour practicing lines in the bathroom mirror.

Maddie:And I spent the same amount of time staring and wishing these wrinkles (she gestures at her face) would go away.

They smile sweetly at each other.

Maddie:David, it is very good to see you.But why are you here, after all this time?

David:Maddie, let's order a nice dinner, and a bottle of wine, and we'll swap decades, I promise.

He motioned to the waiter and discussed wine choices and dinner options while Maddie assessed this man, this semi-stranger she had not seen in 10 years.

He was different, yet the same – the same grin, that handsome face – but there was an underlying calm there.She had always felt a little unnerved when she had been with David – he had always been like a volcano, simmering under the skin.She sensed a change.

"Maddie,"he asked."Is that okay with you?"

She awoke from her reverie – "Sorry," she replied.

"I wanted to know if the veal sounded good to you,"David asked.

"Perfect," she replied, and listened as he gave final instructions to the waiter.

He turned his attention to her again, and with a smile, asked quietly, "Where did you go?"

Maddie:A million years, a million miles, 10 years, Los Angeles

David:Oh there.

Maddie:(seriously)What are you doing in San Francisco, David?

David:I'm here to see you, Maddie.

Maddie:Do I owe you money?

David:No, Maddie, we are not going to play this one light.

Maddie:And how are we going to play this one?

David:Honest.

Maddie:Wow!

David:(ignoring her sarcasm)I recently had a situation in my life that made me reevaluate everything.

Maddie:Is everybody okay?Your dad, Richie?

David:They're fine.The one who almost wasn't fine was me.

Maddie:(looking alarmed)You're not sick, are you?

David:Not now…..Maddie, about eight weeks ago, I was shot.

Maddie grabs his hand.

Maddie:Oh my God, David.You're okay now though?

David:I'm fine.But wait…back up.Let's start this from the beginning.

With Maddie hanging on to his every word, and his hand, David's stories led her through the previous decade.She was mostly silent during his recounting of the days directly following the sale ofBlue Moon.She became more animated with David's explanation of his friendship with Tim Donnegan.

Maddie:See David, I knew he was a good guy.

David:Listen to this – a ten year old"I told you so".Have you no shame, woman?

Maddie:Not a bit – I will take every advantage to say it to you.

David:And I wouldn't love you if you weren't exactly that way.

They both became silent.David thought to himself, "Whoa….dropped the "L" word – kind of like pouring cold water on this conversation, huh?"

David then started to regale Maddie with tales of his time in the Police Academy, and on the force.He had her laughing until her sides hurt.

The meal continued pleasantly, and they found themselves sitting quietly over coffee and zabaglione.

David:So, I guess I've come to the punchline , Maddie.After I was shot, I had a lot of time to reevaluate my life.And I didn't like what I saw.My professional life is in perfect order – and my personal life doesn't exist.

Maddie:Oh David, I'm sure that's not true.

David:Oh Maddie, but it is.I know you are going to find this hard, maybe impossible to believe, but after all these years, you are the only woman I dream about.

Maddie:David…………

David:Maddie, let me finish.Every victory I've had, everything I have accomplished has been to show you, to make you see what I could be.The infernal stupidity of the whole thing is that I've spent ten years denying it to myself – ten lonely, unhappy years.

It took the accident – and my brother Richie, believe it or not, to show me that I needed to face my past before I could have a future.

You are my past.And after all this time, I'd like you to be my future.I still love you , Maddie.

Maddie stared at him, dumbfounded.

David:I tried this conversation once before, in another restaurant, and you know where that ended up. Maybe this time's the charm………….the second time around and all that.

His voice seemed to falter.

Maddie:David, I don't know what to say………….

David:OK fill in the blanks.Married?

Maddie:No

David heaved a huge sigh of relief.

David:Engaged, living together?

Maddie:No

David:Involved?

Maddie:No

David:Well those are all the important questions.

Maddie:Are you kidding me?Hurricane David sweeps through here once in ten years, and expects to rearrange the landscape?What if I like things the way they are?You don't even know HOW things are.

David: Maddie, wait.

Maddie:No, you wait.This is so typical of you……..you've made a decision and everybody needs to fall in line.

David:That is not it at all…if you give me a chance……

Maddie:It's not that easy.

David:But can't you see, it really is that easy.In fact there is really only one more question…………Do you still love me, Maddie?

Maddie:No

David:No, you don't love me??

Maddie:Just no period.I will not go on with this.

David:And here we go again – jump back on the roller coaster.He says/she says. I know this is weird coming out of the blue, Maddie.

Maddie: You're kidding, David – showing up after 10 years, and expecting me to just jump….that's not weird, that's downright demented!

David:Well, we all know I'm not your conventional type of guy.

Maddie;What an understatement.

David:I'm not suggesting that we fly off to Vegas.I'm suggesting that perhaps we could discuss our future possibilities.

Maddie:And I'm suggesting that this conversation is completely out of order.

David:Well then, that would make it perfect for us, wouldn't it?

Maddie:Not at all.David, I'm not prepared to deal with this.

David:And away she goes – like the Lone Ranger – flying away from any commitment, from the truth.

Maddie:You can't possibly know how wrong you are.

David:Tell me then, Maddie.

Maddie:No, all I am telling you is that this is not possible.

David:Maddie, what makes you this way?Why do you push away happiness with both hands?

Maddie:And you – how could you proclaim to be in love with somebody like that –for ten years, no less?

David:Darned if I know.Do you think my life wouldn't have been easier if you hadn't been in it???

Maddie:Well, here's some news – I'm out!!Start over, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life.

They glared at each other.

David:Fine

Maddie:Fine

David:Good

Maddie:Good

David:Bye…..

Maddie, heading for the door, stopped in mid stride.She turned slowly and stared at him for a moment.

"Bye," she whispered quietly, and left the restaurant.

Full of fury, she flung open the door of her car, flounced into the seat, and tore off down the street.She fumbled in a caseful of cassettes, pulled one out, and jammed it into the player.

The soft tones of Frank Sinatra echoed through the car.He usually soothed her, but as she heard the words, she immediately tensed

"Love is lovelier, the second time around

Just as wonderful, with both feet on the ground.

It's that second time you hear your love song sung

Makes you think perhaps that love, like youth is wasted on the young.

Love's more comfortable the second time you fall

Like a friendly home the second time you call

Who can say, what brought us to this miracle we found.

There are those who'd bet

Love comes but once – and yet.

I'm oh so glad we met

The second time around.

With a single movement, she grabbed the cassette from the player, rolled down her window, and tossed the tape into the dark San Francisco night.

"To hell with you, David Addison,"she muttered to herself, and headed for home.


	6. To the Moon and Back

TO THE MOON AND BACK-- PART 6

By the time Maddie reached home, she had stopped shaking.She wearily climbed the steps to her home.

The house was quiet – both Zack and Julie were safely in dreamland.She stood silently in the doorway to Zack's room, just watching him breathe.She knew he was her first priority – she had an obligation to keep him safe and happy.She walked to the bed, ruffled his hair, and kissed him on the cheek, then slowly walked to the den.

Fortified with a glass of wine, she analyzed the evening.It had been a terrific evening until the conversation had turned serious.She had acted like a lunatic -- David must feel elated that he was good and rid of her.

But Zack had to be her first consideration. At the tender age of six – to introduce another change into his life – she didn't think she could do it.For all this time, it had just been the two of them, and it worked just fine.He was well adjusted, a truly great kid – and she was…………….lonely.No use denying it – there was something missing in her life.

Damn David Addison, why did he have to open up this whole can of worms?Then just as quickly, she pointed the finger at herself – you, Maddie, caused all the problems this evening.No explanations, no discussions – just turn and run.Old habits die hard.If she had learned anything in the 10 years since Blue Moon, it was that nothing was to be gained from avoiding a problem.One look at David, however, and boom, out popped the old Maddie.

Well, she owed David an explanation.She would get in touch with him, right now, before he disappeared into another black hole.

She had no idea where he was staying.She grabbed the Yellow Pages."Serves you right", she lectured herself."Hotels – start with the As."

The doorbell pealed.Maddie looked at her watch…..it was almost midnight.Who could be at the door?

Unless……………Maddie ran to the door, and yanked it open.

Leaning against the doorjamb, David smiled his little half smile, and remarked, "Hey Blondie Blonde, either you're getting faster, or I'm getting a lot slower."

"David," she whispered breathlessly."David, I am so sorry."

She held out her arms to him, and they enfolded each other in a furious embrace.They clung as if for dear life, and David could feel Maddie shiver in his arms.

He pulled back and caressed her cheek, wet with tears."Maddie, honey, c'mon please.Tell me what's the matter."

She gulped once, and grasping his hand, pulled him into the den.She steered him to an overstuffed armchair, and seated herself on the ottoman, sitting knee to knee with him, staring directly into his eyes.

She took a shaky breath, then smiled, easing the knot in the pit of his stomach considerably.

Maddie:Before we begin, can I get you a drink or anything?Once I begin this, I don't want to stop.

David:(staring intently)Maddie, just tell me what you have to tell me.

She stared into his eyes and saw concern, some alarm, and yes, love.It made it easier to begin.

Maddie:Well, David, after we sold Blue Moon, you know I was at odds with what to do with myself.I was living in a vacuum – nothing was right for me anymore – and then your phone calls started.

He looked sheepish.

Maddie:Each phone call was like a reproach.Once again, Maddie couldn't get it right!

Not for me – not for you.So what did I do – you guessed it.Another airport, another flight – I flew as far as I could get.I flew to China, and I was miserable.Every day was worse – I was sinking fast.I sent you that hideous post card…

David:(quietly) The day I got it was possibly my lowest point…

Maddie: I felt that way the day I mailed it. Then, I just took off, rented a car, and drove all over China.Till I got the flat tire that changed my life.

David:Flat tire…..Maddie, what happened to you in China?

Maddie sat up, poised to begin, when she saw the expression change in David's eyes.He was staring over her shoulder, and she realized what was next.

Zack:Hey Mom, what's shakin'?

Maddie turned from David's puzzled expression, to the small face she loved more than anything.

Maddie:Zack, come over here please.I'd like you to meet Mr. Addison.David, this is my son, Zachary.

David:(quickly overcoming his surprise) Hey sport, how are ya?

Zack:Hey Mr. Addison, I know lots about you.You play funny games.You drive fast.You talk funny, and your name is David.

David: One hundred percent for you, buddy!

Zack:Your name is David, like me.

David looked quizzically at Maddie.She quickly looked away, and pulling Zack into her lap, teased him lovingly.

Maddie:Zack, this is way past your bedtime.What are you doing up?

Zack:Mom, I heard the doorbell and thought – what if it's a burglar?What if Mom needs me to protect her? 

David had to grin at that one.

Maddie:It must be the night for polite burglars…the ones that ring the bell, huh?Super son to the rescue.C'mon fast talker, back to bed with you.Say goodnight to Mr. Addison.

Zack:Is he coming with us tomorrow?

Maddie:Zachary, I said now.We will talk about this in the morning.

Zack knew that his charm was wearing thin.

Zack:Goodnight Mr. David, Mr. Addison.I would really like it if you could come with us.

Maddie:Zack……………

Zack:I'm comin' I'm comin'

He looked at David and winked – and confided in a stage whisper, " Women!!"

David couldn't help but laugh.Maddie shot him a look, and said, " I'll be back in just a second."

David settled back in the chair, when he was hit by a whirlwind.Zack catapulted into the chair, gave him a big hug, and was gone almost as fast as he had arrived.

David:Goodnight, partner.

While Maddie was gone, David took the opportunity to look at his surroundings, something he had ignored when he had entered the house.This was definitely not the type of place in which he envisioned Maddie.There was a haphazard, lived in air about the place that he found extremely appealing.And evidence of this child was everywhere.He was amazed he had not picked up on it immediately.

Maddie reentered the room, and smiled.

Maddie:Well, I guess that little scene saved about an hour's worth of conversation.

David:Ya think?I am still very much in the dark here.

Maddie:I know…I'm sorry.David, Zack is my adopted son.He was left on the doorstep of a Chinese orphanage when he was about six weeks old.The first time I saw him, I knew he was my heart.

David:How did all this happen?

Maddie carefully took him through the beginnings of Reaching for the Moon, and her relocation to San Francisco, and finally, her adoption of Zack.

Maddie:So here I was, coming from China to San Francisco with a five month old baby, and very little experience with children.Thank God for my parents.They spent three months with me until I got my routine together.Once my father retired, it seemed natural for them to move to Monterey – close enough to Zack and me to satisfy them, and close enough to the golf courses to keep them occupied.

David:Maddie, I am so proud of you.Don't take this the wrong way – you've found the person inside you.She was always there – you just needed to let her out.

Maddie:How could I be angry with you?There is nobody who understands that more than me.That's why this is so hard.

David:What's hard, honey?

Maddie:This – you and me…. decisions that could effect all three of us.

David:Think with your heart – why is it so hard?

Maddie:Because I can't think with my heart.Because I have to do what's best for Zack.

David:And is there some law that says what's best for Maddie can't be what's best for Zack?

Maddie:David, I can't gamble with this.He's just six years old, he's had so many uncertainties.Maybe I'm being overprotective, but it has always been just him and me.

David:Is that the right thing for both of you?

Maddie:It's always felt right – I can't dispute that sometimes it's been lonely.But I've done what I've had to keep a stable life for Zack.I couldn't subject him to a long line of prospective suitors. So I lived my life with him, and for him….alone.

David:And now?

Maddie:Now?

David:Maddie, I have two questions for you.Number one, do you still love me?

Maddie stared deeply into his eyes.

Maddie:Yes, David, God help me, I've always loved you.

David:(with a small smile)Now that wasn't so hard, was it?Now, question number two, why did Zack tell me his name is David?

Maddie smiled.

Maddie:He gets confused – his middle name is David.

David gives her an astonished look.

Maddie:When they asked me for a middle name for my baby, I could think of none other.I couldn't think of having a baby without you figuring into it in some part – even if it was in name only.

David:That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.

Maddie:He knows about you – he has seen pictures and he knows the famous Addison tales.He's met Agnes and Bert's kids at the Blue Moon picnics.And I'm a little scared to admit, although it's biologically impossible, I think he's got your sense of humor.

David:That's a scary thought.A mini – me!

David: (changing gears) Maddie, do you trust me.

Maddie:I know now, I trust you more than I've ever trusted anybody.

David:Then ask me about Zack.

Maddie:How do you feel about Zack, David?About him, about his existence?You say that you want me in your future – does that invitation include Zack?

David opens his mouth to speak.

Maddie:Wait, David, this is important to me.I want you to think long and hard about this.I know what you want to say.But not tonight.I have a better idea about tonight.

David looks at her hopefully.

Maddie:(laughing)Down, boy.Here's my idea.I'm going to get each of us a glass of wine.I am going to put on some romantic music.We are going to move to that sofa, where we will spend several hours, just holding each other and remembering.Afterwards, you will return to your hotel, and if you would like, tomorrow at 10 am, you may join my son and I at the zoo.

David:Sounds like a plan – but I have to warn you, lady, I remember plenty.

Maddie:I was hoping for that.

David kisses her hand as she rises to go to the kitchen.

Maddie switches on the stereo as she walks by.David moves to the sofa as the voiceof Melissa Manchester fills the room.

Maddie returns, hands David his wine glass, and snuggles close to him on the sofa.They look into each other's eyes.

David:Here's to things worth waiting for.

Maddie:I second that.

They share a small, sweet kiss.

David:Isn't this much better than all that arguing and door slamming?

Maddie:Are you suggesting that there will be no more of that??

David:Hell, no.I'm just saying that we remember that making up is much more fun.

Maddie leans back against his shoulder, and sighs."Umm hmm," she responds, and runs her hand across David's cheek.

Maddie:David, one thing.

David:What is that, sweetheart?

Maddie:If in the morning, things look different……

David:Maddie………..

Maddie:David, please listen to me.If this is not what you want, if you are not at the zoo in the morning, I will understand.

David:Ssshhhh…..just listen to the music.Tomorrow will take care of itself…..I promise you.

"Well hello there, good old friend of mine

You've been reaching for yourself for such a long time

There's so much to say, no need to explain

Just an open door for you to come in from the rain.

It's a long road, when you're on your own

And a man like you will always choose the long way home.

There's no right or wrong, I'm not here to blame

I just want to be the one to keep you from the rain., from the rain.

And it looks like sunny skies

Now that I know you're alright

Time has left us older, and wiser,

At least I am.

And I think of us like an old cliché

But it doesn't matter, cause I love you anyway

Come in from the rain.

And it looks like sunny skies

Now that I know you're alright

Time has left us older, and wiser

At least I am.

And it's good to know my best friend has come home again

Cause I think of us like an old cliché

But it doesn't matter, cause I love you anyway

Come in from the rain, come in from the rain,

Come in from the rain.

They sat there for hours – talking about nothing, talking about everything, as the years between melted away.Maddie's uncertainty noticeably eased, and the toll that the evening had taken on her became apparent as she gave in to exhaustion, and she let her eyes slowly close.

David looked down on her face, beautiful and peaceful in slumber.He had learned some astonishing things tonight about this woman he loved.He sure wasn't the only person in this relationship who had gone through some changes.But now, he needed to explore some of the issues within himself.He would only press onward if he were sure that he was doing the right thing for Maddie and her child………..Zack – what a cool kid!

There was much to think about.Although he wanted nothing more than to stay here forever, with Maddie sleeping in his arms, he needed some time by himself – to think, to weigh, and to analyze.This was too important for a spontaneous gesture.

He carefully slid out from beneath Maddie, positioned her on the sofa, and covered her with an afghan.

He knelt by the side of the sofa, brushing her hair back from her face.He kissed her softly, and whispered, " I really do love you, you know, Maddie Hayes."He crept quietly out the front door, pulling it closed behind him. 

Something pulled Maddie from her sleep.She awoke blinking and puzzled – not certain where she was for a moment.Then she remembered, looking around with a small smile on her face.But where was David?She shook her head……..gone again.Perhaps it had been too much to hope for.She glanced at her watch……5 AM……and Zack usually rose at 7.She sighed and headed to her bedroom to catch a few hours sleep.

The San Francisco zoo was one of Zack's favorite places.He fairly danced through the front gate.

Maddie wearily tried to keep up with him.Lack of sleep and a heavy heart were wearing her down.She refused to linger at the front gate – she had told David 10 AM.A cursory glance had told her what she had known since she had awakened alone this morning.It was too much to expect that after ten years, all the pieces would have just fallen into place.

Zack scampered ahead of her, down the path to Penguin Island.As he neared the entrance, he abruptly stopped, and ran back towards Maddie.

"Mom, Mom, c'mon," he called.Wait'll you see!You won't believe it."

As they neared Penguin Island, Maddie glimpsed a sight so astonishing, she stopped dead in her tracks.There was David, standing to the left of the entrance.In one hand, he held an enormous bunch of lavender roses, and in the other, an enormous bunch of multicolored balloons.His face broke into a grin as he saw Maddie and Zack approach.

Zack yanked on Maddie's hand as he pulled her towards David.

Zack:Hey Mr. …..Mr. David, here we are – over here!

David:Zack, my man, how are you doin'?

Zack:(excitedly) Do you like this place?This is my favorite place.Where did you get the balloons?Do you wanna see my penguin?

David:Whoa, buddy, hang on a second!

He turned towards Maddie.

David:Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.Sleep well?

Maddie:I'm not sure – I woke up and Prince Charming had disappeared.

David:Just to fight some dragons.

Maddie:And how went the battle??

David:I think we're both winners.

Maddie:And how did you know where to find us?

David:Just a hunch – you always liked guys in formal wear.And anyway, I figured it was a good location – if I ended up having to sell these balloons!!Speaking of which….

He smiled and indicated the flowers and the balloons

David:One of these bunches is yours, and one is Zack's.Why don't you have a seat on this bench and decide which one you'd like while your son shows me his penguin.

He kissed her on the cheek.Maddie watched, as David took Zack by the hand and they headed towards the penguins.

David:So buddy, tell me about your penguin.

Zack:I adopted a penguin, just like Mom adopted me.See, there he is, on that big white rock.His name is Tails.

David:Pretty cool name, Tails.

Zack:Yep.I'm saving my allowance to adopt another.I will call him Heads.(he giggles) Get it?Heads and Tails.

David:You're a funny guy, Zack.

Zack:That's what Mom always says.

David:Tell me what adopted means, Zack?

Zack:It means promising to take care of someone – not just give them a place to live and food, but to love them all the time.Like Mom does for me.

David:Your mom is a pretty terrific lady.

Zack:She's the best mom in the world.

David:Zack, how would you feel if I stayed around here for a while, and spent some time with you and your mom?

Zack:Would we get married?

David:Wow, you are your mother's kid…right to the heart of things.Well, that would depend on what your mom thinks.

Zack:We can talk her into it.I'll help – I know how to make those puppy dog eyes when I really want something.

David:She's right…you are a con artist.OK, here's the plan.You stand right here and watch your penguin, and I will go get her.

Zack:Wait…I need to ask you something.

He motioned David down to his level.David knelt on one knee, and Zack whispered in his ear.David did a double take.

Zack:That's what I want.

David:Tell you what, kiddo.I'll work on it.

Zack throws his arms around David and hugs him.

David:Stay right here where we can see you, buddy.OK?

Zack:Do bears bare?Do bees be?

David walked towards Maddie, shaking his head and laughing.Maddie has carefully observed the whole scene.

Maddie:Well, the two of you seemed to hit it off well.

David:He's some kid, Maddie.OK, here it is – cards on the table.I would like to spend some time with you and Zack – object: Matrimony.I love you and I am on my way to loving that little guy a whole lot.I think we can make a life together.

Maddie:Oh, David, I'd sure like to try.

As she threw her arms around him, she lost her hold on the balloons, and they floated into the air around them.

Maddie:We need to discuss this with Zack.

David:As I said, he's quite a kid.He's the one who brought up the topic.He wants to get married.

Maddie laughed.

Maddie:David, I have to warn you.He's pretty used to getting his own way.

David:Well, in that case, I have to warn YOU, we'll be heading for the airport again.

Maddie:And where will we be going?

David:China.He just placed his order for a sister!!!

David placed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently.

David:Let's go get our kid, and go home.

They exchanged smiles, and headed towards Zack.

THE END


End file.
